


Market Day

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Presents, Slice of Life, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Getting out of the castle for once, Elsa heads down to the markets, joined by her beloved Kristoff. (Kristelsa, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	Market Day

Striding with elegance through the markets of Arendelle, Queen Elsa sighed, relaxed to be finally getting out and about. It had been too long since she had actually left her castle and actually saw her kingdom for what it truly was, rather than just as a document on her desk that she needed to sign.

The markets were busy that morning, as they usually were. Things were a little crowded, but Elsa didn't mind that. She had gotten a bit more used to crowds since her coronation as queen. Part of her wondered if she should remove the cape from her ice dress. It was a bit long and in a crowded environment such as this, it was probably best she didn't create any tripping hazards.

While one thought she would have been lonely just going here on her own, Elsa was far from lonely. Making his way through the crowds behind her, Kristoff was keeping up with Elsa, making sure no one tried to attack her or anything of the sort.

Elsa had been flattered at her boyfriend's insistence to follow her, she was more than capable of handling herself in a fight. After all, what good were magic ice powers if she didn't use them.

But she was happy that Kristoff was with her. Seeing him there, with his shaggy blonde hair and reassuring smile made Elsa just feel that little bit safer.

Just then, a large horse-drawn cart pulled out in front of Elsa, Kristoff rushing in and pulling Elsa out of its way as it raced past.

"Good lord," Elsa gasped in surprise. "It really is busy today." She breathed slowly, easing herself. "Thank you, my love. That was a close call."

"Hey, it's no biggie," Kristoff remarked with a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Just watch where you're going. I'd hate for Arendelle's precious snow queen... and my girlfriend, getting her head caved in by some crazy loon on a cart."

The Queen giggled. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

Continuing to walk through the markets, Kristoff and Elsa stayed at each other's sides. Their hands moved closer together for a few seconds before Elsa pulled away. She wasn't sure if it was right to hold hands with Kristoff in public.

Just then, Kristoff then held Elsa's hand, his large palm wrapping around her slender, firm digits. Exhaling, Elsa relaxed and looked up at Kristoff, all the worry and anxiety fading from her face.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked her. "You seem a little... on edge?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. It's been a rough few days for me. I'm working through a trade agreement with another kingdom, and since it's the first diplomatic move they've made towards us, I'm under a lot of pressure from my advisors to get it right."

"But that shouldn't mean you shouldn't be going around with a sulking face," Kristoff said. "This is your chance to get out of that castle and get some fresh air. Your duties can wait for you, your mental health can't and talking this walk with me is good for you."

He was right of course. No matter what pressure Elsa was under, Anna and of course, Kristoff, would be there to support her. And this walk, being in the open air, it was already doing the young queen a world of good. She had never known how a busy market street could be so... relaxing.

Kristoff always did know what was best for Elsa. She attributed that to him being raised by love experts. He always gave her space when she needed and only gave her the love he knew she deserved. And with all the strife in Elsa's life, she deserved all of that love.

Looking up at her beloved royal ice master, Elsa smiled. "You're right... Perhaps I do deserve a chance to relax. Come on, let's go see what's in store by the sweet stand. I wonder if they have the special kind of chocolate that I like."

The tall blonde man chuckled. "What is it with you and Anna and chocolate anyway? It's practically the biggest thing you have in common."

"Well, it's so sweet and gooey, especially when it melts in the mouth." Elsa closed her eyes and Kristoff heard a low hum as she thought of the delicious confectionary.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose we better get you some, before you get so hungry you start eating me."

"Nonsense," Elsa teased. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd taste horrible." She laughed. "I'm joking, by the way."

"I know," Kristoff said, smirking. He then took Elsa's hand and led her down a sidestreet towards another area of the markets, where they would likely find the sweet stand.

The walk to the sweet stand wasn't far, which was good for Elsa's appetite. She and Kristoff both bought themselves sugary snacks, with Elsa taking a chocolate bar and Kristoff a rather large lollipop. Elsa knew he couldn't finish it, but the blonde man would prove her wrong.

As they sat on a small bench by the waterside, Elsa chewed her chocolate bar softly, looking out onto the fjord. On summer days like this, with the sun hanging in the sky and its light reflected off the water's surface, it was truly a wondrous sight to behold.

Elsa rested herself back, closing her eyes. There was only the faint sound of the rushing water, the noise of some children playing and Kristoff licking the lollipop. But other than that, Elsa was content. She was at peace. She was happy.

Kristoff sighed. "How the hell do they make these lollipops so big! There is no way anyone can finish these things."

"Oh don't be such a wimp!" Elsa laughed. "You said you wanted to eat it."

"Yeah, but now I regret my decision," Kristoff added. But of all the choices he had made that day, the next one he made was going to be made with no regrets. As Elsa was busy eating her treat, Kristoff reached into his pocket, taking out a small pouch.

He had bought Elsa a little present, to remind her of the day, to remind her that she could relax and be a free and happy queen. It might have been a bit much, but he knew Elsa would greatly appreciate the gesture.

"Hey... Uh Elsa?" He asked. "I... I got you a little something."

Elsa turned her head, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?"

"Close your eyes," Kristoff instructed. Elsa did as he asked as he took out his gift from the bag, gently placing it around Elsa's slender, swan-like neck. Once the gift had been placed, Kristoff smiled. "Okay, you can peek now."

Opening her eyes and looking down to her neck, Elsa gasped in surprise. "Oh my gosh!"

Around Elsa's neck, sparkling like her ice dress, was a beautiful silver necklace. It had a snowflake pattern on the pendant and practically glowed around Elsa's neck. It was if it had been made just for her and her alone.

"Kristoff... I... I.. I don't know what to say," Elsa stuttered slightly. "I-it's beautiful. I've... I've never seen a necklace as beautiful as this, or made one like this for that matter."

The blonde man put his hand around Elsa, pulling the younger woman closer to him. "I bought it while you were browsing the stalls. I wanted you to have a reminder of this day, of me, of being out in your own kingdom and being as free as a daisy."

Moved by his words, Elsa stood up, walking to the side of the pier they were on. She sighed, letting herself shed a few tears. As she held her fingers over the necklace, the metal was suddenly covered in ice, giving it a cool, icy blue tint.

She smiled, knowing that thanks to her ice, the necklace would never rust and would be perfectly preserved for all time. Looking over her shoulder, she smirked at Kristoff. "Kristoff... I've got a present for you as well."

"Oh?" He asked, standing up. "What did you get for me?"

"I didn't get you anything," Elsa said. "But I am about to give you something." She winked. "Come here and close your eyes."

Kristoff chuckled. "Alright, but if I end up with some weird icy thing on my head, I swear to god."

"No, it's nothing like that, just close your eyes for me," Elsa insisted.

Shutting his lids, Kristoff prepared to receive what he was about to be given. He was expecting Elsa to suddenly create an icy gift in front of him, but that theory was proven wrong, when a pair of full, cold lips pressed against his own.

Wrapping her ice-coated arms around Kristoff's neck, Elsa sighed softly, kissing her boyfriend beautifully. And once Kristoff had realised he was being kissed, he held Elsa close, the happy couple sharing this tender, loving moment together.

xXx

**Author's note:** Kristelsa for youuuuuu! One more left of this little bomb!


End file.
